


The Egg of a Dove

by Solanyne



Series: The Egg of A Dove [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanyne/pseuds/Solanyne
Summary: Aika Orio is a seventeen year old girl in her last year of school. Who enjoys drawing and doing blogs and reviews. She has always attracted Ghouls due to her ‘exquisite scent’. She is well trained in dealing with ghouls and looking after herself. She has an interesting view on Ghouls though, in which most people don’t agree. She was raised by her father to have this belief.“Just as there are terrible humans, it is the same for Ghouls, but my dear Aika, not all are so terrible.”She faces hardships but she meets a lot of interesting people along the way. Will she be able to survive in a world where creatures constantly hunt her? Will she be able to lead the normal life she has always wanted? Or will she be devoured?NB: This is not just a one shot or pure smut, this is an actual multi chapter ‘book’ about mine and my friends original characters within the TG universe. The romance is gradual and natural, it’s not rushed. This is also set roughly 3 months  PRIOR to the original story.





	1. The Nightmare of a Mother’s Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is an introduction to Aika the 'main’ character to my story. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Okaasan - Mother  
> Otousan - Father  
> Seifuku - School Uniform

It was dark, Aika was holding onto her mother’s hand on one side, on the other side was aunt Mina. She wasn’t really her aunt but she had been there ever since she could remember. It was a snowy, cold December. They had all been doing some last minute Christmas shopping. There was lots of laughs and Aika kept jumping and swinging from from the hands that held onto her.

Suddenly Aika was on the floor, bleeding from her right side. She didn’t cry nor feel much pain, because as she turned to look at why she was suddenly pushed she saw her mother laid on the floor, missing the lower half of her left leg. Her eyes widened as the little five year old began to panic. She turned to see her aunt running in front of her to protect her.

“No! Mina! Just take Aika and run!” Her mother’s voice echoed on the empty street.

“I can’t just leave you here Asami!” Aunt Mina’s voice echoed the same.

That’s when Aika peered around her aunt to see what was happening, that’s when she saw a tall figure with a clown mask. Her eyes widened even more. A Ghoul?! These are the things daddy fights, right? But daddy wasn’t anywhere near here, he was still at work.

Aunt Mina turned to look at Aika, her eyes were black with red irises… Aunty Mina was one of these things too?!

“Mina! If you don’t take her and go, we will all be dead!” Her mother screamed at her friend through both pain and urgency of the situation.

Clowns… they are the super strong ones that are hard to beat… Aika remembered her daddy saying.

“I only want that… _delicious_ smelling child, ahhh I became so hungry as soon as I smelt her in the wind… I just _had_ to find the source… leave her and I _won’t_ kill you” Aika heard the masked man speak.

Mina looked around at Aika then at her friend Asami before doing a U-turn and scooping up Aika in her arms.

“I’m sorry… Asami” She spoke softly but quickly to her friend who responded with a brave smile and nodded.

“I love you, Aika!” Aika heard her mother shout after them as the distance got farther and farther apart between them quickly.

Aika gasped as she shot up wide awake in bed. Another nightmare. She looked around her room as she wiped the cold sweat from her brow. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she saw ‘04:35’.

Letting out a soft sigh she got up and stretched. ‘Well I’m up now… may as well shower’ her inner monologue trying to think of anything else other than her nightmare that she was reliving.

She let the cool water run down her nicely toned body. Her hand ran absent mindedly across the scar she had on her waist, her souvenir from _that_ night. A constant reminder of the exact moment she lost her mother. Shaking the memories from her mind she finished her morning shower she got her self dried and dressed.

As she donned her Seifuku she tied her long straight black hair into low pigtails. After putting on her dark eye makeup Aika looked herself over in her full length mirror.

She was gothicly inclined with her overall style. Multiple piercings in her ears and a piercing in the middle of her bottom lip. The most striking thing on Aika wasn’t the dark makeup or the piercings or the naturally black hair. It was her eyes. She had beautiful deep purple irises.

She smiled into the mirror “Morning okaasan.” Her words aimed at her eyes. Aika was lucky enough to inherit her mothers eyes, and ever since she died, it made her and her father more thankful. It was a nice reminder of her. Like even though she wasn’t here physically she was always here.

As she made her way downstairs she could smell breakfast. A smile came across her lips as she walked into their kitchen dining area.

“Morning, Otousan, it smells good!” She took a smell of the soup he was making.

“Good morning my Angel.” her father responded with a smile. He looked over his daughter and gave her a sad smile. He could read her like a book. He knew she had had that nightmare again but he wasn’t going to bring it up. He knew she knew that he knew, and if she didn’t mention anything, she obviously didn’t wish to talk about it right now before school. “Grab some soup and take a nice slow walk to school, ah, these years have gone by so fast… You’re seventeen, in your last year of school… Your mother would be proud!” He smiled at her as he drank his soup.

Aika smiled, “I hope so.” She sipped from her soup bowl. Once she finished she stood up and washed her dishes. She gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you when I’m home after school, stay safe.” She smiled at him as she grabbed her bag and coat. She heard a ‘you too’ before she left their apartment and headed to school.


	2. The American

Aika made her way into her classroom and quietly took her seat. She was seated at the back right near the door. She was happy with this it meant that she could get out of class quickly during lunch and when it was time for home.

She didn’t have a problem with people or making friends she just didn’t want to. More so for their safety than anything else. She had always been this way. She was very acutely aware of her ‘scent’ that attracted ghouls, so she avoided making friends so that they wouldn’t get caught up in any mess she may find herself in. She was more than capable of handling herself but she just didn’t want the responsibility of another person in her hands. Especially if they were to die.

Jun-Sensei soon made his way into the classroom and the class quickly made their way to their seats. “Good morning Jun-Sensei!” Was spoken by the class as he smiled and made his way over to his desk, this was then apparent that there was a girl following him. She was _very_ … blonde, with long curly hair and light bluish grey eyes, _very_ … American looking, but very pretty nonetheless.

It was obvious that she must be new, her uniform looked brand new, she was obviously foreign too. There was a bit of chatter and whispers before the Sensei cleared his throat after he had sorted out his paperwork.

“Class, this is your new classmate. Nakamura-san if you would like to introduce yourself.” Jun-Sensei gestured towards the classroom at this ‘Nakamura’ girl.

All of a sudden she seemed to burst into a great big smile and gave a wave to the classroom, “Hello! My name is Kira Nakamura and it’s a pleasure to be here and to meet you all! I hope we can become friends and get along!” She spoke with so much energy and confidence, it made Aika smile.

She seems like someone she’d enjoy getting to know. Aika shook such thoughts from her head. She couldn’t do that, it would be too dangerous for this new girl. Especially if she didn’t know much about Tokyo. She could tell she wasn’t native from how she spoke, her Japanese was good but there was a clear non native accent present.

“Orio-san, please help make Nakamura-san feel more welcome, she will be sitting next to you from here on out” Jun-Sensei spoke and snapped Aika out of her thought process.

‘Shit’ was her only thought, now the new girl was her responsibility? ‘Well I guess it isn’t too bad so long as I keep it to school only.’ She thought as she watched this ‘Kira’ walk down the aisle to her new desk.

Kira looked over the ‘Oreo’ girl, she was pale and with her black hair she did look like an oreo cookie. She gave her a big grin and a small wave while mouthing ‘Hi’ at her. Aika gave a soft smile back and then turned her attention to her workbook, which was covered with doodles inside and out. As the Sensei got on with the first lesson of the day.

The blonde girl looked over and saw Aika doodling, she craned her neck a little to see what she was working on and gasped slightly which drew Aika’s attention, looking up in slight surprise. Kira quickly wrote in her workbook, before flipping it for Aika to see, ‘That’s so cuuuuute! Pusheen, right?!’ Aika smiled and nodded with a slight blush, it was just a doodle but she didn't usually let anyone see her drawings.

Aika quickly wrote in her book, ‘Fair warning that if Jun-Sensei catches you passing notes or not paying attention… he can be unforgiving’ Which was followed by a very quick doodle of their Sensei raging. This caused Kira to giggle which she quickly clasped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Jun-Sensei hoping the he hadn’t heard. He hadn’t, she let out a sigh of relief and made an ‘O.K’ sign at Aika as though she understood.

As the lessons continued through out up until lunch Kira quickly felt herself like a fish out of water here. While she was okay with her Japanese there were still many words she had no idea what they meant and the lessons seemed way more intense than what she had experienced before. The last lesson they had, mathematics… Algebra.

As the bell rang signifying lunch her head hit her desk as she let out a sigh. “Nakamura-san? Are you okay?” Kira’s head looked up to see the owner of this voice. Upon seeing who it was she gave a weak smile. “Ah… Oreo, I’m fine, just… I was homeschooled back in America.. So all this is pretty intensive, especially in a language I’m not totally fluent in.” She let out another sigh.

Aika’s face held a blank expression. “...D-did you just call me… _Oreo_? ...Like as in those biscuits?” She blinked at the girl.

Kira's face held a confused expression. “Er.. I thought that was what Jun-Sensei called...you…?” The inflections of confusion lacing every word that flowed from her mouth.

This was followed by a laugh from Aika. “Hahaha, Or-io. My name is Or-io!” She laughed and smiled at her. “I suppose it kinda is like the biscuits though. You can call me Aika, I prefer people using my first name anyway.” She gave another smile.

Kira let out a laugh “Haha, oooh, I see, I see! Well Aika it is then, and please, call me Kira! Nakamura is a bit too formal for me.” She smiled.

Aika nodded in response to her request. “Well, Kira-san, if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know, I am pretty okay with all my studies.” She smiled.

“Really?! Would you be able to help me with my algebra? I… don’t really know anything about it… Being homeschooled meant that I really only know the basics of mathematics. Like… I don’t understand _any_ of it...Why is there letters in maths?!” She held up her book and pointed to an equation that was all letters.

This caused Aika to laugh again and she nodded. “Sure, I can try and teach you algebra from the basics up if you like.” She smiled as she pulled out her bento and began eating her lunch.

“You’re a lifesaver!” The blonde exclaimed as she too pulled her bento box out and began eating her own. “So will you be able to come to mine after school and we can have a good thorough session on it?” She asked as she chewed a mouthful.

Aika paused for a moment. ‘Going to this girls home takes away from the whole keeping it at school only thing I was wanting… But with how terrible she seems to be at algebra… It will probably be a long night and the school library will absolutely close well before I can teach her much… It shouldn’t be too much of an issue so long as we don’t go walking around when it gets dark. So I could just walk myself home or get my dad to pick me up.’ Her long pause caused Kira to raise a brow at the girl who seemed to be extremely lost in thought. “Yeah that should be fine! I can come over today if you like?” She asked her.

Kira gave her a questioning look “You sure? Because that was one hell of a pause there, you seemed almost lost in thought…” She noted as she took another mouthful of her bento.

Aika shook her head “No, no, it’s fine! I was just double checking in my head if I had plans today or not, I go to the gym usually every day after school, but I can just use the gym in my home when I finish from yours today.” She smiled.

“...You have a _gym_ in your house?” Kira spoke with intrigue.

Aika smiled and nodded “Well, it’s not a ‘full’ gym, it’s a converted spare bedroom in my apartment, but it has the basics.” She smiled at her. “Physical fitness is important to me and my Dad.” She smiled as she quickly finished her bento and packed it away while pulling her sketchbook out and started on a halfway finished drawing of a tabby cat.

“It seems like you’re a busy person then overall, gym everyday, school five days a week, then there’s all the homework we get, plus you draw! How do you make time for friends?” Kira asked as she watched the girl at the side of her draw in awe at the detailing she was getting on the cats fur.

That question caused Aika to pause from her drawing for a moment before continuing. “Oh, that’s easy, I don’t have friends, I’m just too busy to really, need or want them” She spoke softly. ‘Yeah, we’ll go with that for a reason’ She thought as she continued drawing, not really wanting to look up to see the other girls expression. She didn’t want sympathy or pity. She purposefully put herself in this situation to keep other people safe, and she was okay with that. She has been attacked a few times by ghouls. Imagine if she was with a friend during those times? They could have been killed. No way, this was better, besides, being alone wasn’t all that bad. It meant she didn’t slack off with others and she was always so productive.

Kira looked over the girl and saw herself. She too didn’t have any friends and since she lost the only family she ever had she never stuck to one place long enough to gain friendships, so what was the point? “I can understand that. I have never been one for friends myself… They are hard work!” She let out a laugh.

This response was not what she was expecting, especially from someone who looked and acted the way she did. All super preppy and bubbly. Perhaps that was her way of coping with it? Just as her way of coping was being distant and quiet. Either way she felt like she could actually relate to this girl, and she _really_ didn’t want to. “They are a lot of work indeed!” She finally gave a response and smiled at her. “So… you seem to be watching me intently… Are you interested in art?” She questioned. ‘Shit! Stop making idle conversation, we do not want to be friends with her!’ She mentally scolded herself.

Kira’s eyes seemed to light up at the question. “Oh, yeah! Sorry, you don’t mind people watching right?” She asked smiling. “I am quite an art lover, I like to sculpt, I use clay a lot, I also paint and do carving work! Though my favourite thing to do is miniature stuff.” She smiled as she pulled out her phone to show her some of the pictures she had taken of work she was particularly fond of.

Aika’s hands stopped drawing as she saw the pictures on the girls phone. “Whoa… Is that...a mini landscape on a… peanut half?!” She took the phone from her to see it up close. “This is amazing! How did you even get a brush small enough?!” She asked as she looked up from the phone to her.

These compliments made Kira blush, but she still gave that stupidly big grin. “Haha, thanks, yeah I made the brush myself from a very thin twig and a single strand of my own hair!” She smiled and pointed to her long, luscious, blonde, curly locks. “The hardest part was finding a part of the strand that was straight enough to use as a brush, curly hair is difficult to make a brush from, but I found that if I cut it short enough it doesn’t matter if its curly or not.” She smiled brightly still.

The other girl nodded. “That’s a good idea, hand making your own tools. Gives the artwork even more of a handmade feel too!” She smiled.

“May I have a look through your sketchbook?” Kira asked softly.

Aika nodded. “Sure, of course!” She said happily and slid her book over to her.

Kira eagerly picked it up and began from the beginning, flicking through the book while Aika flicked through the photos on the phone. Both chatting to each other about each other’s works. Exchanging art supply recommendations and little tips they use to do their art. They were talking like the best of friends. Both enjoying their time bonding over their passion for art.

The ring of the school bell meant the end of their bonding session they swapped back their items and got out their books for the next class. The rest of the day seemed to have flown by. Occasionally Kira would sigh and face palm as she struggled with the content of the classes which would make Aika laugh quietly. Aika kept having to remind herself not to get attached. Though she did want to get to know the new girl because they seemed to really get along, she also didn't want to get to know her. How could she ever forgive herself if they were out and about together and because of her scent, a ghoul attacked and hurt or even killed Kira in the crossfire? She was much too nice of a person for her to deserve that kind of fate.

For the rest of the day Aika kept having an internal struggle. Part of her wanting to be selfish and just have a friend, just one friend. The other side being too selfless and telling herself how she is better off in the end not having any friends.

Kira looked over at Aika when the bell rang for the final time that day. “And that is day one of _hell_ over with!” She exclaimed happily. “Oh… yeah… algebra lessons… argh!” She let her head fall onto her bag that was now on her desk in front of her.

A laugh came from Aika as she nodded. “Yep, you have me as your Sensei for the next few hours.” She smiled, packing her bag up and throwing it over her shoulder. She pulled her phone out and texted her dad that she would be home late as she was helping a new classmate catch up with the curriculum. Which he was completely happy to hear that she seemed to have made a ‘friend’.

Her father was well aware of why she distances herself from people in general and he hated it. He just wanted her to have friends and maybe even a boyfriend that he could meet and make his daughter feel uncomfortable, by talking about kids, marriage and embarrassing stories from her past in front of them both. He had always wanted his ‘Little Angel’ to be normal kid. He knows full well that even today she still blames herself for what happened to her mother and is why she refuses to make friends.

Kira smirked at Aika’s words “Well at least my ‘Sensei’ is pretty hot, so I have no complaints here.” She then winked at Aika. This caused the dark haired girl to blush slightly, she had never had such a complement before so she didn’t quite know how to respond. She simply put her hands in her pockets and smiled shyly while walking out of the classroom, this reaction caused Kira so smirk once more. “Not used to compliments like that I see?” She questioned as she walked beside her, linking her arm into Aika’s.

Aika shook her head “Um… No… not really.” She admitted quietly as she blushed more from the physical contact. This was, also something she was pretty alien to.

As they left the school building together, Kira laughed “Well, get used to it, I say things as I see them, if I think you’re hot, I will let you know.” She gave the blushing girl a cute wink and stuck out her tongue.

“N-noted.” Aika nodded. She was absolutely not a big talker so today was a bit of an unnatural whirlwind for her, and it wasn’t over yet. She made sure that she was hyper aware of all her surroundings as they were walking to Kira’s home. She wanted to be one step ahead of any possible attackers.

Kira noticed that the shorter girl was suddenly much quieter as they left the school grounds and watched her, noticing how she kept looking around, looking at everyone they passed by. “Hey… you okay? You seem fidgety.” She gave her a concerned look.

Aika jumped slightly from the question, she was concentrating so much on everything going on around her she almost forgot that someone was linked onto her. “Oh, yeah I’m fine, it's nothing you need to worry about.” She gave her a reassuring smile. It was a lie, there were things she needed to be very worried about, but she didn’t just want to possibly kill the happy mood by bringing up Ghouls. The subject wasn’t a dampener for her, but for others it usually seemed to be. People just didn’t like talking about them.

As they continued to walk Aika and Kira talked idly about Kira’s first day, Aika would answer her, not paying much attention to the conversation as she was too focused on their surroundings. Kira soon alleviated Aika’s stress and worries as they reached her apartment block. “Huh, I live just twenty minutes away without shortcuts.” Aika smiled.

“Oh? Well that’s good, at least you won’t have far to walk home then!” The other girl responded happily. They got in the lift and went up to the floor her flat was on. This was a good neighbourhood at least so she knew she wouldn’t run into too much trouble, at least she _shouldn’t_ do.

As Kira opened the door she kicked off her shoes and placed her bag on her small kitchen table. “Sorry it’s really small and cramped… It also only has the basics in at the moment… It’s what the government gave me, due to being an orphan student and all…” she trailed off almost embarrassed about her living accommodation.

Aika smiled and shook her head. “This is kinda a typical flat in tokyo, all in one room kinda deal, with a bathroom being the only separate room. I always thought these flats were pretty nice for one person.” She smiled as she plopped her bag down on the same table Kira placed hers. She took a look around, it was nice and clean, almost unlived in. “I can tell you haven’t been here long though, haha, it’s almost unlived!”

Kira nodded and sighed. “Yeah… I need to buy some craft supplies, I essentially came here with just a single suitcase, clothes and a few bits and pieces really. I sold a lot of my stuff to get the ticket to come here and I knew there would be rent to pay. Thankfully though due to my situation, I get the first three months rent free, so it gives me time to find a job and work on an income.” She grinned.

“Ahh that’s really good then, that they help you out so much considering governments are known for being the opposite.” She smiled as she pulled out her notebook and workbook. “Right! Let’s get to work!” She smiled as she sat down on the sofa, which she noticed was pretty much the only sitting furniture in the whole apartment aside from the toilet. It must have been an empty flat that she has had to furnish herself, probably why they let her have it for free for three months.

Kira nodded while getting her books too and sat down next to her. She sat and happily listened to Aika’s explanations. Aika was pretty surprised at how quickly she picked things up, once they got past the initial learning curve that is algebra.

After a couple hours Aika gave Kira some equations to work on while she did some drawing. Essentially a mini test, to see if she had understood all the information that was given to her. Wherever she makes errors will give Aika a good understanding of where to go next. She stood up and stretched. “I’m gonna get some water, do you want any?” She questioned her budding student.

Kira shook her head and continued with trying to figure out question four. Aika nodded and made her way over to her kitchen area and opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Her eyes widened, the fridge was completely empty apart from one item on a plate. “Oh, don’t bother looking in the fridge, there isn’t anything in there yet, you’ll have to get water from the tap.” She heard Kira say in a rather absent minded tone.

Aika slowly closed the fridge and turned to look at the girl sat doing algebra on the sofa. The silence within the flat caused Kira to look up and around at her. Both looking at each other before Kira sighed. “You went in the fridge, didn’t you?” She spoke with a tut.

“Well… I had already opened it before you told me not to… So… er… You’re a Ghoul then?” Aika questioned, her tone was awkward but there was no fear within her words.

“What gave it away? Myself or the _severed hand_ in the fridge?” She questioned nonchalantly to the other woman.

Aika gestured over her shoulder to the fridge “Probably the er… severed hand in the fridge, yeah…” she looked around at the door then back at the girl on the sofa. “So, are you gonna try to eat me ...or?” She asked curiously as she still eyed both her and the door, contemplating which to go for just in case the blonde decided to attack now she knew her secret. Knowing full well what happens to the vast majority of humans that find out that a Ghoul is a Ghoul.

Kira looked at the girl stood in her kitchen area, not too far away from her as the apartment was tiny and frowned. “You _do_ smell delicious... but I’m not gonna eat you… You’re helping me with algebra.” She pointed down at the table where all the workbooks were.

This didn’t really put Aika at ease. She could be leading her into a false sense of security, then strike when she least expects it. “And how can I be sure that you aren’t going to just straight up attack me when my back is turned?” Her words were harsh, though they did come from a place of honesty and experience.

The look on the other girls face just showed how offensive her words were. “So you’re a Ghoulist or something?” She frowned clearly offended.

‘Ghoulist’. This word made Aika pause and frown, “No, I’m not a ‘ _Ghoulist_ ’... I don’t even think that’s a legitimate term… regardless, I like Ghouls…some Ghouls... I only really have ‘friends’ who are Ghouls… So absolutely not a ‘Ghoulist’ as you put it. I’m just wary of _new_ Ghouls that aren’t part of a certain group. I have had multiple bad experiences with them, I am very aware of my scent and how ‘delicious’ I smell. I generally like to keep myself _whole_ if at all possible.” Her tone a little cold, but she had, had enough bad experiences to warrant her suspicions of the new predator in front of her.

Aika looked at the girls face and sighed. “It’s nothing personal.” She went against her better judgment and walked back over to the table and took a seat now on the floor instead of on the sofa next to her, that way she could see her every movement, “You say you won’t try anything … So I will give you the benefit of the doubt. Shall we continue the lesson?” She looked up at Kira who gave her a big smile in response.

“I gotta say, I’m not gonna eat you, I promise, but boy do you smell so good! I’ve been wanting to tell you all day!” She laughed. In which Aika gave her a frown.

“Let’s not talk about my scent… I don’t appreciate being talked about like I’m food.” She sighed and leaned over the table and began pointing out her errors in her work. As she was doing this Kira couldn’t help herself. The girl in her home was filling it with an almost intoxicating smell. She tried but she couldn’t hold it back anymore. She leaned in over her work as Aika was explaining. Staring at her hand she lowered her head and stuck her tongue out, licking up Aikas finger to her wrist in one quick movement.

Aika was taken aback, snatching her hand away from being anywhere near the girl, her hand going behind her back, resting on the hilt of her dagger she kept hidden away. She didn’t pull it out, just held it in case of any sudden movements. “I’m sorry! I just… Ugh, you smell so good and I just … I’m sorry! I couldn’t help myself… but its out of my system now! I promise!” She had an apologetic look on her face.

As she released the dagger from her grip she gave a steely glare at Kira. “You pull any more of that shit and I will slice out your tongue… Do you understand?” She spoke very coldly toward her. She really didn't appreciate being treated as a steak on a plate waiting to be eaten. Especially when she was doing this one a favour.

Kira looked slightly shocked at the coldness of her voice. “Jeez… Okay. I said I wasn’t gonna eat you…” She sighed and looked down. “I’m sorry, it’s hard to control sometimes.” her words causing a sigh from the other girl as she rolled her eyes.

The blonde looked back over at the book Aika was previously pointing out mistakes in and she could feel it all of a sudden. “ACHOO!” She sneezed. This caused Aika to jump and her instinct kicked in, she was holding a knife to the Ghouls throat. Which caused Kira to panic. “Woah woah woah! ALL I DID WAS SNEEZE!!!” Aika sighed and put her combat knife away.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little jumpy…” She admitted.

“A _little_?!” Was Kira’s only response as she held a hand over her neck where the knife was once held.

“In all seriousness though… A Ghoul who can't control themselves is a dangerous one. You’re going to end up being killed by the Doves very quickly if you’re not more careful and in control of yourself.” She tutted as she wiped her hand clean of saliva.

Her words just caused complete confusion within Kiras brain. “...Birds will kill me?” She questioned utterly baffled.

In turn her words caused the same amount of confusion within Aika. “...What? Birds? You mean the Doves? ...Don’t tell me… you… You don’t _know_ what a Dove is?!” She looked astonished. To which Kira looked a little embarrassed and shook her head no. “Did you come to Japan without knowing what it is like to live here as a Ghoul?! Especially since you got placed in the Fourth Ward!” She was baffled at the girl.

Kira looked away from her more embarrassed “I… Actually don’t know much about what a Ghoul is… Yeah I am one… But I have been alone for a long time… There was another who I saw as a father, he taught me what I know now. Though he kept a lot of what I am hidden as he didn’t approve of how the majority of Ghouls chose to live… All I really know about myself is that my eyes do the thing and I have the big pointy thing… And obviously need human flesh to survive.” She let out a sigh as she twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Aika’s features softened as she looked her over. “You really don’t know... _anything_ ...do you?” She blinked as she thought about what to say next. Pulling out a spare notebook she had in her bag she began writing down some things. “Okay well to start with. Your eyes, that ‘do the thing’ as you put it, is called ‘Kakugan’. Kakugan is your Ghoul eyes. The ‘big pointy thing’ I’m assuming you’re referring to the red thing that comes out of your back?” She asked and was responded to with a nod and a smile. “Ghouls typically refer to them as ‘Claws’ but are called ‘Kagune’ a Ghouls primary weapon, their predatory organ. What they use to fight with usually. When released you’re stronger, faster, more resilient to damage.” She was writing as she was taking so that she had notes. “You should also know that regular knives, bullets and the like will not harm you at all.”

“Eh? Then why did you hold a knife to my throat if it wouldn’t hurt me?” She asked confused, her hand returning to her neck as she had flashbacks.

Aika shook her head. “I said _normal_ knives and bullets. My knife is special. It has a coating of melted down Kagune on it which means it can and will harm Ghouls… It was a gift to help me defend myself due to my strong scent, I am often a target.” She let out another sigh as she had a thought of how many Ghouls have targeted her over the years.

Kira let out an agitated sigh. “Well if I’d have known that I could have done _way_ more shit back then…” These words led Aika to give her a disapproving look, but she said nothing on the matter.

Now Aikas algebra lesson had turned into her teaching her about herself apparently. This was going to be troublesome if she has to hunt, knowing so little about Tokyo in general never mind knowing so little about herself. “How many claws do you have?” She questioned her.

“Just a thin small one, it’s cute.” She smiled. Which was greeted with a concerned expression from Aika.

“...You’re going to be killed. You know so little and you’re weak…” She sighed which made Kira’s expression change from happy to offended. “It’s okay, I can help you out… So your Kagune, it’s size depends on your Rc cells quality and quantity while the shape of it entirely depends on your creativity and intellect. You have the ability to change it, make it bigger, better. There are a few different kinds of Kagune… they can come from four different places, upper back, just under the shoulder blades, middle of the back and the tailbone area… Where does yours come from?” As she questioned she looked up from her notes and saw Kira with a bit of an overwhelmed look on her face, which caused her to sigh as she realised she is probably going a bit fast. It took herself years to learn all this and here she was trying to teach her all in a single night.

“Tell you what, I’ll do some writing and make some notes. We can go through all this at a later date when you have settled in a little more… Do you have a mask?” She asked as she put her pen to her lips pondering.

Kira blinked from more confusion. “A… mask? What do I need a _mask_ for? We going to a ball?” She quipped which caused a frown from Aika.

“No you tit. Every Ghoul should have a mask, that way if you ever run into a Dove you can put it on before they see your face. You do NOT want them to see your face, because then they can match up your identity to it, then you’re as good as dead. From your reaction though I'll take it as a solid ‘ _no_ ’ so we will have to get that sorted out as soon as possible… I'll take you to Anteiku this week too. They will be able to help you where I can’t. Judging from the fact you have a severed hand in the fridge I’m going to assume you have had enough food to last you a little while.” Aika spoke with such knowledge on a subject she wasn’t even part of.

This piqued Kira’s curiosity. “How do _you_ … a human… know so much about us?” She asked, causing Aika to give her an odd look.

“Let’s just say I am a _‘well informed individual’_ and leave it at that.” She smiled softly. The first time since she found out Kira was a Ghoul, which caused Kira to give another look of curiosity but she figured she wasn’t going to get anymore information out of her, so she smiled instead.

“Alright then Miss _‘Informed Individual’_... now what?” She asked as she yawned.

Aika looked at her watch and saw that it was quarter past eight. “I need to head home, it's late and now dark out, which… ugh. Luckily I’m only a twenty minute walk away from home though.” She stood up and packed her items away.

As she made her way to the door she grabbed her coat and her other belongings before putting her shoes on. “Right, I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” She said simply before waving and walking out of the apartment door. Kira waved her… friend? Good bye and sighed as she closed the door and slumped into her couch. She sighed again as she rested her head. She soon fell asleep thinking of the days events.

As Aika walked the darkened streets she felt the wind blowing her pigtails around behind her. She decided to take a shortcut. She knew Tokyo like the back of her hand. Making her way through the twists and turns of the alley ways.

It was then that she noticed lights coming from the bottom of a stone staircase. She looked at what it was down there. Her curiosity piquing, she grew closer. She saw a shop front. One she had never noticed before. She wasn’t usually out so late at night though to notice lights, especially in alley ways. It was now twenty five past eight. She walked down the steps and looked at the shop signs. ‘HySy ArtMask Studio… Huh… I wonder if the owner would like to be featured on my blog...’


End file.
